ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters II: Junior Novel
Not to be confused with Ghostbusters II: Novel by Ed Naha Ghostbusters II (aka 'Ghostbusters II: Junior Novel'http://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/store.htm?tabs=1 in fan circles to reduce confusion) is a novelization written by B. B. Hiller based on Ghostbusters II. It was published by Dell Publishing in 1989. The novel has many of the scenes deleted during the making of Ghostbusters II, like The Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II which featured deleted scenes in the comics. Differences The story was expanded on in the novelization and covered among other things, deleted scenes. *Page 10 **Dana called Egon before coming to his Lab at the university. *Page 13 **Dana thinks Janosz accent sounds like Count Dracula. Characters Main Characters *Dr. Peter Venkman *Dr. Raymond Stantz *Dr. Egon Spengler *Winston Zeddemore *Janine Melnitz *Louis Tully *Dana Barrett Minor Characters *Janosz Poha *Janine Melnitz *Oscar *Jack Hardemeyer *Mayor Lenny *Judge Stephen Wexler *The Prosecutor *Psychiatric Doctor *Harbor Master Ghosts *Slimer *Vigo *Scoleri Brothers *Titanic *Jogger Ghost *Mink Coat *Fiorello La Guardia *Impaled heads *Ghost Train *Slime in Bathtub Attack *Washington Square Ghost *Cinema Ghost *Frog Ghost *Disembodied Voice *Slime Eclipse Equipment/Vehicle UK Edition Differences The edition released in the United Kingdom is pretty much the same as the U.S. edition, but Paul from Spook Central (Fan Site) has noted the following differences: * The page numbering is different. For example, the page on which Chapter 1 starts is numbered "9" instead of "3". * Formatting is pretty much the same, though some text is moved. For example, at the bottom of the first page of Chapter 2, the U.S. version ends with the "Mrs. Gallt" sentence, and has the sentence about Ray and Winston on the next page. In the U.K version, the Ray and Winston sentence is included on that first page. That change in sentence placement throws off the rest of the chapter in regards to what text is on what pages. * Outlined text (like the first letter in a chapter) is filled-in black - though the same font is used. * British versions and spellings of some words are used. For example, on the first page of chapter 1, "pram" is used in place of "carriage". On the second page of Chapter 10, "curb" is replaced with "kerb". On the first page of Chapter 11, "humor" is spelled "humour". * In the U.S. version, the first sentence of a chapter is NOT indented. In the U.K. version, it is. * In the U.S. version, the page numbers at the bottom of the pages have dashes on the sides for style. The U.K. version just has the numbers by themselves. * All photos are the same, though some are flipped (noted below) or may be cropped differently on the sides. * The photo of Dana in Chapter 3 is flipped. * The photo of Vigo at the end of Chapter 5 is flipped. Also See *Ghostbusters II *Other Ghostbusters Related print External Link *Spook Central has this book in PDF format in the "GB2 Books section". References Gallery GB2NovelBBHillerAmericaSc01.png|America front GB2NovelBBHillerAmericaSc02.png|America back GB2_BB_Hiller_UK_Novel1.png|UK front GB2 BB Hiller UK Novel2.png|UK back GhostbustersIIWrittenByBBHillerPublishedByBasteiLubbeSc01.png|German front Category:Print Category:Ghostbusters II: Junior Novel Category:German Category:GB2 Merchandise